Keeping warm can lead to things
by XShadowAelita
Summary: Hope Catches a cold while traveling and Lightning trying to warm him up. Hope/Lightning Oneshot,sorry for the bad summary


**Olla everyone. Ok this is a fanfiction that I got idea for at five am in the morning, I was lying in bed trying to keep warm {Its summer for pete sake, why do I need to try and warm myself up} and this idea came to me. I used Hope and Lightning because I am obsessed with them XD. My favorate couple ever. I got the fact about cuddling close together to keep warm from my fave cartoon, Code lyoko. Who said cartoons can't be educational. Anyhow, I am finally getting an Xbox, So I can final play final fantasy XIII {I had to make do with walkthoughs, second best thing}**

**Anyhow on with the story :)**

Keeping warm can lead to thing you would never imagine

Hope rapped his blanket tighter, trying not to shiver violently. Even though grand pulse was a lot warmer then cocoon, Hope still found himself shivering violently. It had been a long days trek though the wilderness of pulse and Hope will only just managing to not collapse during them.

Sneezing loudly, he sat up and tried to stop the pounding in his head by casting a cura. Sneezing again, he pulled his blanket around his shoulders.

"Hope?" He heard a voice yawn. Turning his head sideways, he saw Lightning siting up a few feet away. Her hair slightly messed up but she just looked as pretty as she always did.

"Hope, are u alright" she whispered, crawling over to him and kneeling beside him.

"I fine Lightning" He said before he started sneezing again.

"Hope you are not alright" She whispered, leaning backwards and grabbing her blanket. She draped it around Hope Shoulders and sat down in front of him.

"Hope you got a cold, you must have got it when we were walking today" She whispered, sounding generally concerned.

"How did I catch a cold, it's been boiling hot to day"

"Hope, we went through a river today, you could have caught it that way"

"yer, maybe" Hope sneezed again, this time louder.

"Hope lie down, please" Lightning whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder and gently pushing Hope down. He knew better then to disobey Lightning, Lying down, he pulling the blankets around him.

Closing his eyes, he curled himself up into a ball and coughed slightly. He felt something warm lie down next to him.

"Lightning what are you doing?" He half yelled, half whispered.

"Shush" Lightning whispered in his ear, snuggling closer to him. Hope felt himself blush slightly and wanted to tell her to leave him alone, but part of him could not bring himself to do so. He liked Lightning warm breath breathing onto his neck, Her body touching his.

Hope felt something gently rap around his waist, and lightning body press closer to his. "Lightning!" He yelled, attempting to pull away from Lightning.

"Hope Be quiet, we don't want to wake the over up". Lightning whispered into his ear, holding hope still. "Please, just stay still"

"Why are you hugging me Lightning? You never hug anyone"

"Hope, You sick and need to keep warm, and I can keep you warm by using my body heat to warm you up. General survival tip"

"Oh, ok" Hope Sneezed, causing Lightning to laugh slightly. He felt her burry her head in his hair.

"Night Hope" She whispered sleepily, pulling some cover over herself.

"Night Lightning" He whispered, but he was thinking too hard to fall asleep. Slowly, he turned his body to face Lightning, Be careful not to wake her. His stared at Lightning sleeping face, Feeling his face heat up.

"Light…" He whispered, slowly, pressing his forehead agents hers. He watched her sleep for a while time, feeling her body rise and fall in time with her breathing, her hair tickling his face causing him to sneeze lightly.

"You are really beautiful" He whispered so quietly that it barely audible. Lifting his head, he gently brushed his lips agents her forehead. Blushing slightly, he cuddle closer to Lightning, Pressing his head agents her chest, slowly he let his eyes close and sleep took him.

Lightning let her eyes open when she felt Hope drift into sleep. Smiling brightly for the first time in years, She bent her head to rest it on Hope's, feeling her checks warm up slightly.

"Thank you Hope" She whispered, Pressing her lips agents his head for a few seconds before pulling away. Pulling Hope as close to her as possible, she let sleep take her.


End file.
